


The passing of an acidic torch

by crypticalWitch



Series: superhero bugs [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Legacy Heroes, Light Angst, her mask and also powers, i've posted way to much for tonight, im sorry, no beta we die like Tiso, quirrel is given monomons mask and that's the fic, sad monomon hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticalWitch/pseuds/crypticalWitch
Summary: The Teacher- one of the oldest heros in the city, but a threat glows over the horizon, and action must be taken. before she rests, A torch must be passed.Monomon can only hope Quirrel will except
Relationships: Monomon the Teacher & Quirrel (Hollow Knight)
Series: superhero bugs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209179
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The passing of an acidic torch

Monomon sighed, tucking a coil of hair out of her face.

“It's the only way.” the Watcher’s words echoed in her ears. She was almost done getting everything set up. One more thing. The line should not die with her, even if she would someday wake. hopefully.

She rose, picking her mask off the desk,its light veil shifting with a faint ring. She ran a hand over the hollowed out eyes.

She sighed again, hanging the mask on her door. In her younger years, she would have hidden it better, or not even brought it to her office in the first place, but she hadn't gone out on patrol in years, leaving the patrols to her more agile and younger companions, now she’s called upon when a fight is needed. But too many fights are happening. The Radiant is getting stronger, and her ghosts more dangerous. The Soul heroes have either retired or moved on to other things, and the dreamers are three humans. Two of which are getting too old for this.

So one last action as the dreamers.

“Quirrel,” she called, her assistant's face appearing down the hall, “may i speak to you for a moment. Please?”  
  
“Of Course Madam!” Quirrel placed his load of paperwork down onto a table.

Quirrel sat down in his typical seat.

“I..” Monomon sighed. Everything else was in place. The payroll was updated, false announcements were made for a long term trip, all was in place for it. All she needed to do was pass her torch. “I own you an explanation. A long, through, all truths revealed explanation. One i cannot grant at the moment.”

“Mon?”

“But all this needs to be said,” she sighed, taking Quirrel’s hand, “Quirrel, you are my closest friend, and I am truly sorry i’ve had to hide this from you for so long. I believe you remember the Dreamers?”

“of Course!” Monomon stood, moving to take her mask off the door.

“And you know of The Teacher?” she asked, passing Quirrel her mask.

“Oh…” he set the mask on the table for lack of anything else to do with it.

“As much i want to explain, i do not have time.” she sighed, sitting down, “The Radiant is getting too powerful for myself and the other dreamers to handle. So Watcher has a plan. We are going to use ourselves a binding of sorts. The Beast is sorting out a guardian for her child, The Watcher is orchestrating the whole event, and I….” Monomon sat down again and took her mask,gently disconnecting her vail from it, “need to pass on my torch.”

Quirrel’s eyes lit up in realisation at what shes suggesting.

“I always intended to pass my powers to you, but i wanted to be there, to help, to train. But sadly i don't think we have the time.” she sighed “I understand if you don't want the responsibility, i have other options if-”

“Mon,” quirrel said, gently placing his hand on hers, “I would be honoured,”

“Thank you.” She smiled. Her mask began to glow, lines of sharp acid green-blue. Quirrel took the edge of the mask the swirls of acidic green creeping across his arms. The glow stopped, and the pair sighed, before laughing.

“Quirrel,” Monomon smiled, “thank you, the mask, and by all technicalities,the archive itself,are yours to keep. So, feel free to call today done.”

“I think im going to take you up on that offer Mon'' Quirrel laughed, rising out of his seat. The pair hugged and Quirrel left, and that was the last time they saw each other for a very long Time.


End file.
